


Full Lips

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sicheng loves sucking Yuta's cock.





	Full Lips

The one thing Yuta had always figured, but what he actually got to experience firsthand on a daily base now, was that Sicheng’ luscious lips were absolutely perfect for sucking cock.

 

Especially Yuta’s cock.

 

And not only that. No, Sicheng apparently also really loves to suck cock, like really loves it. It was like the boy’s mouth was especially made for sucking, and Yuta could definitely live with that.

 

Sicheng’ hunger for his cock did came with some ‘minor’ problematic social trifles at times.

 

Like when the boy would drag him into the bathroom of some classy high-society restaurant that Yuta insisted on eating at, just because he wanted to ‘liven the dull place up a bit by giving it some action’.

 

Yuta could never resist and they hadn’t eaten in one single place that didn’t afterwards bore the remnants of his come.

 

Sometimes Sicheng would drag him into a bathroom all pissed off at some rude waiter – or because the food didn’t come quick enough or ‘didn’t taste good enough’ –, locking the door behind them only to press Yuta up against it and dropping to his knees to start sucking him with gusto, sucking him dry and spitting his come all over the floor and walls with a content little smile upon his face. And Yuta would always let him.

 

It was weird in a way, because Yuta always saw himself as someone having more class than that, but when Sicheng wanted to fuck things up, wanted to use him to fuck things up, he couldn’t care less about status or what people might think of him.

 

He actually loved the way Sicheng always seemed to fall entirely out of place with his arm hooked in Yuta’s, how Sicheng always kept wearing cute berets no matter where Yuta would take him. And he always kept taking his little filth-mouthed lover to the most expensive restaurants he could find.

 

Of course there were ‘a few’ places that had politely asked them to leave, places that had suggested they’d perhaps be better served to their liking at another establishment. Sicheng had took it upon himself to keep track of the places they could never return to by leaving little colorful smiley-covered post-its on Yuta’s fridge baring the restaurant’s name.

 

Yuta always smiled with fondness when seeing his post-it covered fridge.

 

 

And here he was, sitting in the big leather-armchair in his living-room, some stupid 80s horror-flick Sicheng always insisted on watching playing on mute in the background, the boy’s head settled in between his thighs.

 

He’d always loved blow-jobs, he’d always thought it an important aspect of a healthy relationship and apparently Sicheng absolutely agreed with him on that, something which made them an even more suitable match than they’d always thought they’d be.

 

He wanted to let his head fall back, to close his eyes and let his head fully relax against the headrest of the chair, but the sight of Sicheng’ luscious lips wrapped around his cock was just too beautiful to miss.

 

He wanted to watch it all, he even berated his own eyes in his mind for needing to blink on occasion. 

 

The slurping sounds Sicheng made when he tried to restrain his overproduction of saliva, combined with the filthy sounds of his wet lips and tongue sucking and licking his cock reechoed loudly through the room. Yuta’s own husky moans rumbling deep inside his chest before exiting his throat dominated qua sound though, making the slurps seem more distant than they actually were.

 

He watched how Sicheng let his head bob down until Yuta could feel the boy’s lips brush against the patch of hair at the base of his cock and his nose against the skin of his lower abdomen.

 

He literally swallowed him whole even though Yuta was definitely well equipped. The sight of Sicheng’ lack of gag-reflex was a sight worthy to behold and cherish on its own. God, those lips. That mouth…

 

As if the little swirl Sicheng threw in at the tip of his head just before he let Yuta almost slip out entirely wasn’t enough to let his eyes roll back in his head, he would classify the feeling of the tip of the boy’s tongue prodding at his slit as downright mind-melting.

 

He felt how Sicheng’ wet muscle wrapped around him and enclosed him against his palate with every downward movement, alternating the pressure of suction just right. He relished how Sicheng cupped his balls and played with it like he was handling a set of Baoding-balls. He absolutely love the way Sicheng sucked his cock.

 

“Such a good boy,” he couldn’t help but pant out in a voice so husky he didn’t even recognize it as his own as he firmly raked his hands through the boy’s hair. He liked Sicheng’ hair longer like this, long enough so he could take a hold on it with a tight grip. And Sicheng apparently liked it too, if the deep moans the boy’s let out every-time he tightened his grip were anything to go by.

 

It didn’t take long before he felt his orgasm literally being sucked out of him, the feeling starting in his abdomen and slowly traveling downward until it suddenly ripped through his entire body making all his limbs stiffen up while he felt his dick throb and pulse down Sicheng’ throat.

 

When he felt his whole body go limb and he sat there like a starfish, fully blissed-out, Sicheng took one last suck and released him with an exaggerated and overly satisfied little pop.

 

“I love sucking your cock,” he noted with content while planting himself on Yuta’s lap.

 

“And I love it when you suck my cock,” he replied while brushing the boys cheek with his hand.

 

“Can we go out for dinner tomorrow?”

 

“We can.” He brushed his thumb across Sicheng’ bruised lip, utterly fixated on the way the boy’s swollen red skin moved under the pressure of his own digit.

 

“Remind me that I need to buy new post-its?” Sicheng asked against his thumb.

 

He smiled while guiding the boy’s mouth to his own.

 

“I will.”


End file.
